Kiss Me
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: Oneshot. Basically Yugi gets to teach Yami how to kiss. Yaoi! Rated for Lime. YugixYami. Puzzleshipping.


**Kiss Me**

Me: Well I think it's time I start writing some oneshots.

Yami: If you say so, but are you sure you won't turn it into an adventure?

Me: I'm sure. I'm just gonna put you together with someone.

Yami:.blushes.:

Me: Yeah, that was the reaction I was expecting. Though you will be the Uke.

Yami: What?! o.O

Me: Well, I don't like you seme a whole lot.

Yami: Well!!

Yugi: Hey guys, what are you doing?

Me: Funny, you seem to pop up around this time so much.

Yugi: Well, nobody tells me anything anymore.

Me: Well, this is my first shot at Puzzleshipping.

Yami & Yugi:.blushes.:

Yugi:.still blushing.: Well, what's it about?

Me: Well, your going to teach Yami how to kiss. :P

Yugi: Really? Cool!

Yami: Hey!

Me: I told you. I can't write you seme with anyone. That means anyone.

Yami:.storms off.:

Me: Oh well, he will learn eventually. You can stay if you want Yugi.

Yugi: Of course, there's no way I'm gonna miss this : D

Me: Okay: )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Not at all. Just the stories I write. Oh well, that's good enough for me. **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Yugi and Yami were watching TV that day. They had nothing else to do so the only thing left was TV. Everyone else was busy with something. Yugi looked over to Yami. He always wanted to tell Yami he loved him but he was scared of rejection or something. Yugi wasn't even sure if Yami knew what love was. Yami never saw anything romantic so he's probably clueless to it all.

Nothing interesting was on so they were just channel surfing. It finally came to a movie they would want to watch. Yami looked over to Yugi. He always wanted to tell Yugi he loved him too. But he wasn't sure how to do it. He's never seen anybody in love before. _I wish I paid more attention to people outside. There had to have been some of them in love. Well, there was this one guy who ran into a pole because he was staring at this girl. I just thought she had something on her face. I still don't understand what he saw in that girl. She didn't look all that interesting to me. Well I don't have any love feelings for women so maybe that's why. I don't think I would've ran into a pole if I saw Yugi. Well, maybe. Ok I would! There you happy?! Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Next, I'm probably going to see stuffed animals come alive. Wait? Can that actually happen? Uh oh!_

"Yugi?" Yami had to ask this question.

"Yes?"

"Uh, oh man your probably gonna think I'm stupid for asking this."

"No I would never think that." _Is he asking what I think he's asking?_ Yugi's hopes were rising up. (AN: Don't hold your breath.)

"Can stuffed animals really come alive?"

Yugi did an anime fall. All hopes fell again. "No stuffed animals don't come alive." _Oh man, he was just gonna ask that?!_

"I knew it. You do think I'm stupid."

"No no no I wasn't thinking that. I was just caught off guard with the question. I really thought you were gonna ask something else," Yugi said.

"Oh. What did you think I was gonna ask?"

"Uh..." Yugi needed to think of something fast. Luckily the commercial was over. "Let's watch the movie." Yugi went back to the movie while Yami sat there confused until he too went back to the movie.

After a while it seemed to come to a kissing scene. Yugi wished it was him and Yami in there kissing like that. He looked over to Yami who seemed to be very confused.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, what are they doing?"

Yugi did another anime fall. (AN: Just throwing it out there but he seems to be doing that a lot lately.) "Yami. They're kissing."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what kissing is?" Yami shook his head. "Uh...let's see uh..." Yugi was confused on how to explain it. "It's uh what people do when they love each other."

"How do you kiss?" Yami asked.

_He doesn't know how to kiss? Oh no what am I gonna do?_ Yugi grabbed a pillow. "You just press your lips to the other persons lips and just kiss." As Yugi said this he played it out to the pillow. (AN: I know lame. But I couldn't think of anything else that's not directly.)

"I still don't get it." Yami was still confused.

"Uh okay. Come closer." Yami came closer. Yugi was gonna something drastic._ I hope he can forgive me for doing this._ He gently grabbed Yami's face and pressed his lips to his. It was heaven for Yugi. Yami's mouth tasted like spices and cinnamon and it tasted good. Yugi wanted more but he didn't want to push Yami. He wasn't even sure if Yami wanted this but he was overcome by lust so at that moment he didn't care. It'll sink in later.

Meanwhile Yami was shocked when Yugi pressed his lips against his. Yugi tasted like strawberries and watermelon. Basically the fruit he ate earlier. The shock quickly wore off and Yami let Yugi kiss him.

Yugi felt Yami not resisting to him so he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along Yami's lips begging for entrance. Yami opened his mouth for Yugi's tongue to enter. He pushed Yami down into the couch. They were both in a tongue war trying to win for dominance. Since Yami didn't know how to kiss, Yugi won the tongue war.

Yami was starting to understand how to kiss so he started kissing Yugi back. After a while they both needed air so they parted their lips. They were both flushed after that. Yami was the first to say something.

"Wow. So that's how you kiss?"

"Yeah." Yugi needed to tell Yami he loved him or he was gonna chicken out and after the make out session it could be a misunderstanding. "I love you Yami."

"You do?" Yami was shocked that Yugi really did love him.

"Yeah." Yugi was ready for the rejection but Yami said something else.

"I love you too Yugi." Yami was very happy that Yugi loved him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I really do." Yugi was so happy that Yami loved him that he starting kissing Yami again. Yami was more than happy to accept it. They were like that way after the movie was over and after the day was over into the night.

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Well, that was pretty good for a first try.

Yugi: I loved it!

Yami:.watching from afar.: Actually that was pretty good.

Me: Whoa, where did you come from?

Yami: I just wanted to see what it was.

Me: Oh okay. At least you didn't interrupt the story.

Yami: No but you did.

Me: Hey I can if I want to.

Yami: Whatever.

Me: Okay, you wanna tussle?

Yugi: Hey guys?

:.They stop.: Yes?

Yugi: Shut up.

Both: Okay.

Me: Anyways please review. :.puppy eyes 0.0.:


End file.
